Chapter 3: The Stickup
The Stickup, titled Pistol Gōtō (ピストル強盗, lit. "Pistol Robbery") in Japan, is the third chapter of Judgment. Plot After the fallout with the Kyorei Clan, Yagami quickly gets in contact with Kaito, and warns him to hide. Yagami returns to his office, where Kaito is waiting, along with Toru Higashi, a member of the Matsugane Family. After Higashi leaves, Kaito asks Yagami to follow him out of concern for his former blood-brother, to which Yagami agrees as a means of getting more information on Hamura. Trailing Higashi leads Yagami to a yakuza-run arcade called Charles. Yagami must disguise himself prior to entering the arcade. Once inside his back-office, Higashi recounts past events regarding Kaito's expulsion. Kaito had been kicked out of the Matsugane family due to being partially responsible for allowing the theft of one hundred million yen in a safe that he had been guarding. Hamura also tells Matsugane that he has informed the main forward of Kaito being dismissed from the family. Yagami reports back to Kaito after leaving Charles. Kaito reveals that Ayabe has more information regarding the missing yen and is likely to be at Tender. Ayabe isn't currently at Tender, but the bartender requests Yagami's assistance in another matter. Yagami must then head to Hills Garden. At Hills Garden, Yagami is approached by Crow, whom wants Yagami's assistance in finding the member of the burglary ring known was "Jester." Yagami begins his search for Jester by heading to the last location they were spotted at, Tenkaichi Alley. Yagami unsuccessfully reaches a dead end and must continue his search on Senryo Avenue. Yagami quickly realizes that the burglary ring has changed for the worse and that the intentions of Crow aren't what he discussed. Yagami deides that it is once again time to meet up with Crow. While at Yagami's office, Ayabe reveals that Yagami should look into the person known as Red Nose and this is what Yagami needs to do next. Tasks *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. *Tail Higashi. *Investigate Higashi. *Report to Kaito. *Head to Tender. *Go to the Hills Garden on Park Boulevard. *Go to Tenkaichi Alley. *Head to Senryo Avenue. *Head to Kamuro Theater Garden. *Meet the Client Again. *Defeat the Masked Men. *Defeat Crow. *Return to Yagami Detective Agency. *Inquire about Red Nose. *Head to Paradise VR. *Return to the Homeless Man. *Head to the Children's Park. *Defeat the Homeless Men. *Head to Charles. *Defeat Higashi. Gallery The Stickup 1.jpg The Stickup 2.jpg The Stickup 3.jpg The Stickup 4.jpg The Stickup 5.jpg The Stickup 6.jpg The Stickup 7.jpg The Stickup 8.jpg The Stickup 9.jpg The Stickup 10.jpg The Stickup 11.jpg The Stickup 12.jpg The Stickup 13.jpg The Stickup 14.jpg The Stickup 15.jpg The Stickup 16.jpg The Stickup 17.jpg The Stickup 18.jpg The Stickup 19.jpg The Stickup 20.jpg The Stickup 21.jpg The Stickup 22.jpg The Stickup 23.jpg The Stickup 24.jpg The Stickup 25.jpg The Stickup 26.jpg The Stickup 27.jpg The Stickup 28.jpg The Stickup 29.jpg The Stickup 30.jpg Category:Judgment Chapters